Gently
by MaakaDeeAshuraa
Summary: One-shot. -Soul, no estoy segura de querer continuar... "Tan solo haz lo que te dicte tu corazon"-susurro cerca de mi oreja seductoramente. Mal summary Dx. ¡Lemmon!


**Disclaimer:** _SouL Eater nu me pertenece (por el momento xD) es propiedad de su creador Atsushi Okubo, la historia es originalmente mia..._

_D: aaaw zii lo se aun no he subido la conti de los demas Fic'z pero en verdad nu he tenido tiempo mañana presentare el examen de la prepa y aaaw nuu nuu stoee muy nerviosa espero pasarlo u.u de lo contrario tengan x seguro que nu subire conti en los proximos meses x culpa de la depresion TTwTT pero nu se preocupen me sforzare al maximo :D_

_!Disfruten de mi nuevo One-shot!_

_**!Les advierto que contiene Lemmon!** Es mi primera historia con Lemmon asi que gomene si nu me quedo tan bien Dx aaw toda una semana mejorandola lo bueno es que lo tenia en la libreta y despues lo pase a la compu bueeno mejor leean ...  
_

* * *

'**Gently'**

**Maka POV**

Llegue al departamento con un terrible dolor de cabeza, hoy había sido un laaargo día en el shibusen, además de que shinigami-sama nos había asignado una importante pero peligrosa misión. Me deje caer agotada en el sofá.

-¿Estás bien?-me pregunto soul preocupado mientras se sentaba a un lado mío- Te vez muy pálida…

-Lo sé, no me siento nada bien, me duele la cabeza y todo el cuerpo- me queje.

-Um… pues, creo que si para mañana no se te pasa el dolor tendremos que suspender la misión- dijo soul un tanto serio.

-¡No!-exclame- no podemos hacer eso, shinigami nos asigno esa misión porque confía en mi habilidad para detectar las almas, además, no olvides que ahora eres una Death Scythe y que tienes que cumplir con tus deberes.

-Ya lo sé-murmuro irritado.

Me reí quedamente, recuerdo cuando soul me decía que se moría de las ganas por ser la Death Scythe más _'cool'_ y ahora que por fin logre cumplir sus más deseados sueños se queja de que es demasiada responsabilidad para un chico _'genial'_ como él.

-Pero… a cómo te vez estoy seguro que ni vas a poder levantarte- se burlo.

-Eso no es verdad, ya verás que para mañana estaré mejor- le dije con total seguridad.

Soul suspiro resignado.

-Vale, vale…-respondió para luego pararse e irse a su habitación.

…

Gruñí frustrada mientras trataba en vano de conciliar el sueño.

Mire el reloj que se encontraba sobre mi mesita de noche, las 2:28.

Como pude me levante, tambalee un poco cuando toque el frio piso de mi habitación, camine hasta llegar a la cocina para después sacar un vaso y servirme un poco de jugo de naranja y beberlo.

-¿Maka?- pregunto una voz ligeramente familiar detrás de mí.

Di media vuelta solo para encontrarme a soul en ¡¿Bóxers?

-No puedes dormir ¿verdad?-pregunto al mismo tiempo que se servía un poco de jugo en el vaso.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada apenada, ¿Qué acaso no le da vergüenza estar en ropa interior frente a una chica?

-Solamente vine por un poco de jugo- mentí.

-Hump… pues sabes, eso no te lo creo-lo mire molesta, soul soltó una sonrisa torcida- porque ya sé cuando dices la verdad y cuando mientes, por eso no me mientas.

Quise contradecirlo pero todo lo que me dijo es verdad, ahora de estar viviendo juntos por tantos años hemos logrado a conocernos perfectamente tanto él a mí como yo a él.

-De acuerdo, no puedo dormir y por más que lo intento no logro conciliar el sueño- le dije con un ligero enfado en la voz mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Soul me miro fijamente por un momento para luego sonreír de una forma torcida.

-Y que te parece si te hago compañía hasta que te quedes dormida… conozco un método muy eficaz para este tipo de problemas- susurro con un tono de voz que no logre identificar, sin embargo, a la vez no me transmitía nada de confianza.

Negué débilmente con la cabeza.

-No, no quiero que por mi culpa tú te desveles.

-Bah, ya estoy acostumbrado a dormirme muy tarde- respondió mientras se encogía de hombros- entonces, ¿quieres o no?

Dude por un momento, pero al ver que soul me insistía con la mirada de 'perrito abandonado' termine aceptando.

-E-está bien- murmure no muy convencida.

Soul sonrió de una manera extraña para después caminar hacia mi habitación, tan pronto di el primer paso hacia delante un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, haciendo que mi corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente. Negué con la cabeza.

_Como si algo malo fuera a suceder_… pensé.

Entre a mi habitación, soul se encontraba esperándome sentado en el borde de la cama.

-Ven, acuéstate bocabajo- asentí torpemente mientras me acomodaba en la cama- ahora coloca tus brazos a los costados y relájate- susurro.

Me sonroje a más no poder al sentir las manos de soul masajear mis hombros.

Oh cielos, jamás en mi vida pensé que llegaría a estar tan tensa.

-Ah… soul nunca me imagine que serias muy bueno haciendo masaje…

Soul rio quedamente.

-Y ¿sabes? Estoy guardando lo mejor para el final- ronroneo cerca de mi oído provocando que mi pulso comenzara acelerarse más.

Lentamente comenzó a masajear mi espalda de una forma extraña haciendo que varias descargas recorrieran mi cuerpo.

Me estremeci al sentir una de las manos de soul acariciar mis muslos para ir ascendiendo más arriba. Tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no ceder ante sus descontroladas –por no decir placenteras- acaricias.

-S..s-soul- solté con un suspiro cuando sentí a su otra mano comenzar a meterla debajo de la tela de mi blusa.

Gire sobre la cama tratando de alejarme de él, sin embargo, solo logre empeorar más las cosas ya que termine con soul arriba de mí. Lo mire fijamente a pesar de que la habitación estaba oscura podía distinguir un ligero brillo en sus ojos.

-S..soul… yo- No pude terminar por que en un rápido e inesperado movimiento soul se apodero de mis labios.

Parpadee un par de veces tratando de ordenar toda la información en mi cabeza la cual era un total caos, sus labios se movían inquietos contra los míos mientras que sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar sin pudor alguno todo mi cuerpo. El tan solo sentir su suave tacto contra mi piel me hacia estremecerme.

Nos separamos cuando nuestros pulmones nos exigieron oxigeno para seguir funcionando, jadeábamos tratando de recuperar rápidamente el aire perdido. Mire a soul, podía sentir su corazón latir rápidamente al igual que el mío. Pronto volvimos a juntar nuestros labios en otro beso apasionado lo cual esta vez le correspondí.

Sabía muy bien a donde nos llevaría todo esto y la verdad no estaba del todo segura si realmente quería hacerlo.

Una parte de mí, tanto mi corazón como mi cuerpo me decían que lo continuara hasta el final, por otra parte, mi alma como mi conciencia me pedían a gritos que pusiera un _'alto'_ a todo esto.

Sentí como soul comenzaba a levantarme lentamente mi blusa, no obstante, lo detuve antes de que llegara hasta mis pechos.

-Soul, no estoy segura de querer…-no termine porque soul me silencio con su dedo índice.

-Tan solo haz lo que te dicte tu corazón-susurro cerca de mi oreja seductoramente para luego comenzar a besar y lamer mi cuello.

'_¿Lo que me dicte mi corazón?-reí internamente-mi corazón me había tricionado desde el principio al igual que mi cuerpo…-dije con sarcasmo mentalmente'._

Solté un gemido al sentir una de las manos de soul masajear aun sobre la tela mi pecho izquierdo. No me di cuenta cuando me quito la blusa y el short, la verdad es que cada vez que sus manos tocaban mi piel expuesta mi mente se ponía en blanco.

Pronto sentí como soul comenzaba a mordisquear y besar ya a mi endurecido pezón mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba el otro.

No pude evitar reprimir un suspiro de placer cuando sentí como metía una de sus manos bajo la tela de mis pantaletas, arquee la espalda al sentir como introducía dos de sus dedos dentro de mi intimidad para luego empezar a moverlos dentro de mí provocando que varios gemidos y suspiros de placer escaparan de mi boca.

No pude evitarlo más y comencé a mover mis caderas aumentando así más la lujuria en nuestros cuerpos. Pero antes de que llegara a sentir el placer total soul retiro su mano de mi intimidad.

Lo mire confundida.

-Ahora que recuerdo, no me has dado tu respuesta…ahora, ¿estás segura de querer continuar?- pregunto con un tono divertido.

-B-bueno… eem… yo…-balbucee completamente nerviosa-…supongo q-que…

Quería continuar, sí, eso era lo que deseaba ahora también una gran parte de mi alma, deseaba conectarse con la de soul al igual que nuestros cuerpos, deseaban más que nada ser uno solo.

Oh cielos, al parecer me has traicionado todos mis sentidos.

-Y bien, ¿me darás tu respuesta?-insistió soul.

-S-si…-suspire-…yo… quiero continuar.

Soul sonrió ampliamente.

-Como órdenes, _my lady_-ronroneo cerca de mi oreja.

Volvió a besarme en los labios con la misma pasión y ternura mientras que sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo haciendo que me estremeciera.

En un rápido y hábil movimiento soul me quito la última prenda, recorrió con la mirada mi cuerpo desnudo provocando que comenzara a sentirme cohibida ante su intensa mirada. Le ayude a deshacerse de su bóxer para luego juntar nuestros labios, mis manos se paseaban torpemente por toda su espalda mientras que las de él acariciaban sin pudor alguno mis pechos y otras partes de mi cuerpo.

Despues ambos nos vimos en la necesidad de pasar a lo inevitable. Mire a soul, al parecer ahora él era el que dudaba de continuar.

-Soul ambos sabemos de antemano que deseamos eso-susurre.

-Pero…- lo silencie colocando mi dedo índice en sus bellos labios.

-Tan solo haz lo que te dicte tu corazón-le dije con una sonrisa.

Soul me devolvió el gesto para después separar un poco mis piernas, cerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que me aferraba a la mano que me ofrecía soul.

-Te prometo hacerlo _'suavemente'_- musito con ternura.

Me beso una vez más en los labios, esta vez de una manera lenta y cariñosa para después penetrarme.

El dolor era casi insoportable varias lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos, sin embargo, sabía que no estaba sola, junto a mí se encontraba soul quien me tomo de la mano desde el inicio.

Comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, ahogue un grito cuando sentí como algo se desgarraba en mi interior para luego ser sustituido por una ola de placer. Soul comenzó con sus brutales pero placenteras embestidas tan pronto todo el malestar desapareció, claro que no me quede atrás yo también comencé a mover mis caderas aumentando así el ritmo al igual que la lujuria.

-soul…ah…-gemía de placer.

Estábamos a punto de llegar, los dos al mismo tiempo, soul acelero más su ritmo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba mi cuerpo. Y en un beso apasionado logramos tocar el cielo juntos.

Soul se acostó a mi lado, ambos respirábamos con dificultad. Me recargue en el pecho de él quien me abrazo por la cintura.

-Te amo…-susurramos al unisonó.

Soul me dio un pequeño beso en los labios para después caer a los brazos de Morfeo. De algo estaba segura, amaría a soul hasta el final de todos los tiempos y jamás olvidaría esta noche.

_Fin..._

* * *

_:D Bueno hice este fic para ver que tan buena era haciendo uno de Lemmon x Q como ustedes ya me lo pidieron tendra Lemmon el fic de 'My master is an idior' eem... les pido de favor dejar un Review y sugerencias para mejorar cosas que nu me hayan quedado tan bien :(_

_↓ ¿Onegai 'Reviews' Onegai? ↓  
_


End file.
